tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
A far far Galaxy Part 2
Das Letzte mal bei Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Kraang 1:Kraang öffne alle Portale die zu andere Zeiten führen Donnie:Oh man leute kommt schnell Leo:Was ist denn los donnie kreifen wieder Shredders Leute an? Raph:Das sollten wir uns mal reinschauen...warte mal wo ist Mikey?Mikey!! Tiger Claw:Meister Shredder die Kraang haben alle Portale geöffnet... Shredder:Doch!Ihr werdet mit kommen jetzt kommt wir müssen zu einen der Kraang Lager die warten schon auf uns Kraang:Kraang sieh nach ob der der bekannt ist als Shredder schon angekommen ist Rex:Schnell hier sind wir alle in sicherheit hier sind meine brüder Rex:Nein ich glaube ich renne weg Leo:Was für ein Feigling.Ich stelle mich dir Shredder Shredder:Wenigstens einer haha Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 3x Heroes in a Half Shell Turtle Power!Here we Go it's The Lean Green Ninja Team.On The Scence cool Teens doing Ninja Things.So Extreme out The Sewer Like Laser Beams.Get Rocked with The Shell Shocked Pizza Kings.Can't Stop These Radical Dudes!The Secret of The Ooze made The Chossen Few Emerge from The Shadows To make Their Move.The Good Guys Win and The Bad Guys Loose (Rex,Cody,Kashyyk Klone,Utapau Klone,Heavy,Ecco,Tup,Fives,Anakin,Obi Wan,General Grievous,Count Dooku,Darth Sidious) Leonardo's The Leader in Blue Does Anything it takes do get his Ninja Through Donatello's The Fellow has a Way with machines Raphael's Got the most Attidude on the Team Michelangelo Hes one of a Kind and you know Just where to find him when its Party TIme Master Splinter taught them Every Single Skill they Need to be one Lean Mean Green inrible Team Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3x (Die Invasion auf Geonosis Kampf Abschnitt) Heroes in a Half Shell Turtle Power Leonardo rennt auf Shredder Los Rex:Leo ich glaube du wirst den Kampf nicht überstehen komm sofort her ich befehle es dir! Fives:Genau oder willst du Lieber sterben? Leo:Ich kämpfe gegen ihn seit Still Shredder:Du dämliche Kreatur du wirst mich niemals besiegen! Donnie:Und was ist wenn wir helfen? Shredder: 3 weitere Turtles?Der Tag wird immer besser haha ich werde euch zerquetschen! Raph:Nur über meine Leiche! Raph springt über shredders Kopf Shredder holt in an seine beine und wirft ihn weg Donnie:Raph oh nein Donnie lenkt Shredder ab während Mikey mit seinen Nunchackus kommt und den Shredder fesselt In der Zwischenzeit kommen Rahzar Fishface Tiger Claw und Baxter Fly Leo:Oh Nein leute Rückzug Raph:Ich renne nicht weg Jetzt kommen jede menge Droiden Droidekas und Superkampfdroiden Raph:Okay jetzt können wir.... Ein Droideka schießt Raph:Wegrennen! Ecco:Turtles kommt schnell Leo:Wie sollen wir alle aufhalten? Gree:Naja ich habe hier RaketenWerfer Rex:Die können wir sehr gut gebrauchen Cody du bist spezialist mit Raketen Werfer los hol ihn dir Cody ziehlt auf die Droiden Cody:Sagt Gute Nacht ihr Klappergestelle Cody schießt nun auf die Droiden Nun geht Rahzar zu Shredder Shredder:Bradford du musst mich los schneiden bitte Rahzar:Alles Klar Meister Shredder Rahzar schneidet nun die Fesseln ab Shredder:Ich danke dir Bradford nun wir müssen Jetzt diese Erbärmlichen Turtles und die Labor Menschen vernichten Rahzar:Wir sind bereit Shredder Rahzar Fishface und Baxter Fly rennen nun zu den Turtles los Cody:Oh nein achtung.Komm schon Raketenwerfer schieß! Shredder und seine Leute kommen immer näher Cody:Komm schon...Ja es geht Cody schießt wieder den Raketenwerfer auf Shredder und seine Leute Leo:Tolle Arbeit aber wie sollen wir jetzt nach Hause kommen? Rex:In 20 Sekunden eröffnet sich ein Portal am Bunker wir können euch hinführen Donnie:Na dann Mikey:Lass uns Loslegen Rex die Klone und die Turtles rennen nun in den Krieg und versuchen den Bunker zu erreichen Rex:Vorsicht Links Cody:Die Männer sterben wie die Fliegen! Rex:Wir schaffen es schon Gree:Wir müssen es schaffen Thorn:Leute?Droidekas Rex:Rennt einfach weiter weicht den Schüssen aus es sind nur noch 20 Meter Sie rennen weiter und weiter und sie haben den Bunker erreicht Thorn:Los wartet hier ich halte die Droiden auf Shredder:Oh man wo sind die Turtles? Rahzar:Im irgendeinen Bunker er ist nicht weit Shredder:Folgt sie! Shredder und seine Leute sind angekommen Thorn: Shredder? Shredder:Höchstpersöhnlich Thorn:Leute wie lange noch bis sich das Portal öffnet? Rex:5 Sekunden noch Thorn:Ok ich könnte hilfe gebrauchen Shredder steht gerade hinter Thorn und Tötet ihn Cody:THORN!!!Nein Leo:Wir müssen jetzt los Viel Glück leute Cody:Ein Guter Soldat ist gestorben wir haben kein Glück Shredder:Leute schnell wir müssen ins Portal Die Turtles springen ins Portal Shredder und seine Leute springen hinterher In der Zeit sind die Turtles im Versteck angekommen Leo:Das war ein Harter Tag Mikey:Du sagst es Leo Meister Splinter April und Karai kommen nun vom Training Karai:Leo?Wo wart ihr solange? Leo:Naja wir waren in einer schrägen dimension du hast sehr viel verpasst Karai:Na villeicht komm ich nächstes mal mit Splinter:Wo ist Donatello? Leo:Donnie?Ähm Keine Ahnung vielleicht ist er in seinem Labor Splinter:Schauen wir doch nach In Donnies Labor Leo:Donnie da bist du ja Donnie:Leute ich glaube ich weiss jetzt was Shredder als Nächstes vor hat Karai:Und was genau hat er vor? Donnie:Er Plant eine Invasion in New York er hat vor mit den Kraang diese Stadt...In Eine 2. Dimension X....zu verwandeln Leo Mikey Raph Karai und Splinter schauen Schockiert ENDE